My Bloody Rose
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Yaoilemon.Al principio solo parecio un capricho de niños, pero con el pasar de los años Afrodita se dio cuanta de lo que sentia era amor,por ese santo loco, llamado Death Mask aunque él lo despreciase
1. El Sentimiento Que Nuenca Muere

Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Suecia, menos por supuesto, los que han salido de mi cabecita.

Este fic lo escribí hace mucho, así que sepan perdonar algunas...estemm...metidas de pata

_MY Bloody Rose_

Por Core BloodDrinker 04/12/04

Capitulo 1: "El Sentimiento Que No Muere"

_"Roja, roja rosa...traida para ti..._

_Sangrienta rosa roja..._

_Dime que eres real_

_Sangrienta rosa roja, como un fuego que crece dentro..._

_Sangrienta rosa roja..."_

"¡Puff, que calor!" Exclamo Core mientras se abanicaba. Estaba sentada en el patio posterior del templo de piscis

"Es por tu estado" Le dijo Afrodita, que se encontraba arreglando sus bebes...o sea, sus rosas

"Puede ser"La mujer de Saga se toco su vientre de ocho meses de embarazo "Pesan mucho" Se quejo cariñosamente a sus dos bebes "Por las noches parece que se pelean de cómo se mueven" Le comento a Afrodita. Es que Core tendría gemelos...unas de las predicciones de Shaka, que había sido también él que le había dicho que estaba embarazada "Serán hermosos como el padre...aunque espero que no tengan su carácter" Core frunció el entrecejo, Afrodita la compadeció...el cansancio la hacia hablar sola

"¡Ahhh!" Suspiro Afrodita desconsolado

"¿Qué te sucede?" Pregunto Core...y se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho diez minutos mas tarde

"Que lindo que es que la persona que amas, te corresponda" Le contesto melancólico

"Tu...acaso...¿No es de una mujer?"

"Habla claro, que no te entiendo nada" Le pidió y se le sentó al lado

"¿Estas enamorado?"

"¡Ayy...! sí" Dijo en un lamento

"¿De quien?" Pregunto curiosa

"Ah, es una historia vieja, aparte..."

"Cuéntame" Le urgió

"Es Death Mask" Le contesto con los ojos cerrados, como si invocase la imagen del mencionado

"...Creo...creo que escuche mal" Y deseo con todo su ser que así fuese "Escuche mal¿verdad?" Dijo con esperanza

"No" Le Contesto, levemente ofendido "El no es como todos piensan"

"Justo de él te tenias que enamorar, pero si te trata mal...muy mal. Es cruel, malvado, indiferente..."

"Tu no lo conoces como yo..."

"No" Y tampoco querría conocerlo mas, con lo que lo conocía le bastaba y alcanzaba para toda una vida

"Todo paso cuando éramos niños" Comenzó "Habíamos llegado al santuario y todos debíamos permanecer un mes aquí antes de marcharnos a nuestros lugares de entrenamiento. Nos hicimos muy amigos, los demás solían dejarme de lado y a veces se burlaban de mi...pero él siempre estaba ahí, para repartir puñetazos y consolarme. Era mi mejor amigo, nunca nos separábamos. Es impulsivo y peleador, pero también era bondadoso y dulce"

"¿Dulce?" Pensó arqueando una ceja, era dulce como una tarántula

"Un día me aparto del grupo de entrenamiento para decirme que partiría antes que todos los demás. Yo me sentí realmente mal, entonces él me beso y me dijo que lo esperara, que no se olvidaría de mi. Unos años después él volvió, pero no era el mismo. Me trataba como si le diera asco, me repudiaba mientras que los demás me aceptaban. Durante todos estos años ese amor que pensé que era algo de niños, maduro y se arraigo en mi corazón. Pero ya no vale la pena" Concluyo casi en un sollozo

"No...no digas eso" Core lloraba, conmovida por la historia...estaba embarazada, eso lo explicaba todo

"Ay, querida, el embarazo te pone muuuuyyyy sensible" Tomo la caja de pañuelitos descartables y se la alcanzo "Sécate"

"Tienes que luchar por él" 'Pero que estoy diciendo' se reprocho Core. Death Mask le caí pésimo y el odio era mutuo, pero Afrodita era su amiga...errrr, amigo

"¿Tu lo crees?" Sus ojos brillaban al hacer la pregunta

"Sí, haz que vuelva a ser el de antes" Por el bien del todo el santuario, pensó

"Ziiii" Dijo el santo con seguridad

"¡Core!" Grito Kiki que se acercaba corriendo

"Kiki" Dijo con alegría Core, detrás del pequeño travieso se acercaba Mu

"Vinimos a buscarte" Le comento Mu "Para pasar la tarde contigo"

"Me encantaría" Se levanto, Kiki se le acerco, la abrazo y apoyo el oído en el vientre de Core

"¿Se mueven?" Le pregunto fascinado

"Todo el tiempo" Le respondió con una sonrisa

"Fantástico..." Le tomo la mano "Vamos"

"Muy bien" Asintió Core y comenzaron a alejarse. Se dio vuelta y miro a Afrodita "Piensa en lo que te dije...y conquístalo" Le dijo tan seria que Afrodita rió.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, el sol parecía una enorme braza que convertía al santuario en un horno a leña. Afrodita había decidido nadar en la laguna que se encontraba escondida en el bosque. Desprovisto de su armadura, se encamino hacia ese lugar. Pero alguien le había ganado de mano y ese alguien no era otro que Death Mask. El santo de piscis se agazapo detrás de un árbol, por nada del mundo se perdería ese espectáculo. El santo de cáncer estaba parado de espaldas a él, en la laguna. El agua apenas le llegaba a las rodillas. Podía observar con detalle los músculos delineados de las piernas, la estrecha cadera, el trasero bien formado (y que trazero, por diozzz, pensó Afrodita), subiendo por la cintura hasta llegar a los anchos hombros. Su tez dorada por el sol estaba mojada y pequeñas gotas de agua caían de su cabello. Afrodita tendría que tomar una decisión y este era el momento propicio para iniciar su plan de reconquista. "Ahora o nunca" Se dijo y comenzó a desvestirse. Pero lo que no sabia el caballero de piscis era que, Death Mask estaba muy enterado de su presencia.


	2. ¿Aun Lo Sientes?

**La cancion que use al principio del otro capitulo es de Bon Jovi,"Diamond Ring".la autora**

Capitulo 2: "¿Aun Lo Sientes?

"_Trate de entenderte, trate de amarte bien._

_El modo en que siempre me sonreías y tocabas..._

_encendía una luz en mi corazón._

_Tus labios son como un fuego, que me quema hasta el alma._

_Y la gente me pregunta de donde eres,_

_Ellos realmente quieren saber." _

Death Mask sintió la presencia de Afrodita, al igual que sintió cuando se le acerco. Pudo sentir el roce de su piel contra su espalda y la respiración acompasada del santo sobre su cuello.

"¿A que has venido?" Le pregunto cáncer bruscamente

"A hacerte compañía" Le susurro al oído con dulzura

"No necesito tu compañía" Le contesto desdeñoso

"¿Estas seguro?" Le pregunto al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba y apoyaba toda la longitud de su cuerpo contra él "¿Tanto te molesta?" Le susurro afligido. La mano de Afrodita comenzó a acariciar el pecho del santo de cáncer, con la punta del dedo toco cada costilla, como contándolas "Hace tanto tiempo que quiero hacer esto" Le confeso y apoyo la mano en el corazón del él y se dio cuanta que este estaba igual de desbocado que el suyo propio. La mano siguió bajando, acariciando los planos firmes de ese cuerpo, llegando al vientre firme, con la respiración un poco mas acelerada, el cerebro de piscis le ordeno a su mano que siguiese camino, para llegar a su meta...pero con brusquedad Death Mask se lo impidió, tomándole la muñeca lo aparto.

"Te dije que no necesitaba tu compañía" Le dijo apretando los labios

"¡Por que!" Protestó Afrodita

"Por que me das asco" Le contesto y se aparto de él. Al llegar a la orilla el peliazul se volteo "nunca mas vuelvas a acercarte a mi" Le advirtió fríamente "¿Entendiste, afeminado enfermo" Le dijo despectivamente y se marcho.

Afrodita se dejo caer en el agua para que su cuerpo flotara "Yo debo quedarme un poquito aquí" Confeso el santo dorado, que necesitaba un poco de agua helada para calmar el fuego que le arrasaba la piel.

Core caminaba tranquila por el bosque, recogiendo flores silvestres. "Vendrán bien para la habitación" Aunque no dudarían mucho, por que a Saga no le gustaba dormir con flores alrededor...era como si lo estuviesen velando... "¡Ayyy, por todos los dioses!" Exclamó ella al ver desnudo a Death Mask "En mi estado no son buenos estos sustos..." Dijo y se tapo los ojos

"No me molestes" Le contesto, Core lo miro (Al rostro, obviamente) y vio que él se le acercaba cada vez más "No te acerques..." Abrió la boca para gritar

"Estúpida...no te voy a violar" Le dijo él al ver la reacción en el rostro de ella

"¡Ah!" Suspiro con alivio

"No me interesan las mujeres en tu estado, aparte tu no me mueves un pelo" Le paso por al lado...cuando la información por fin se proceso en el cerebro de Core, cáncer ya estaba lejos...¡el muy maldito la había llamado fea!

"¡Maldito cannngrejooo!" Le grito.

Death Mask llego a su templo (vestido) y fue directamente a su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama...tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado tan solo quince minutos antes.

"Ay, ya no aguanto mas, te lo tengo que contar" Le dijo Afrodita a Core

"¿Qué?" LE pregunto y se recostó en el sillón

"Paso algo con el cangrejito" Le dijo y se le acerco misterioso

"Ah...sí" Core no supo muy bien si querría escuchar

"Hace tres días..." Comenzó el santo y el contó todo con lujo de detalles...o sea, le contó TODO con lujo de detalle, lo que sintió y lo que pretendió hacerle si Death no lo hubiese detenido. Para cuando termino, Core estaba roja hasta la punta de las orejas

"Afrodita...que atrevido" Dijo con un poco de vergüenza, era raro escuchar a tu amigo, un hombre hablar de otro hombre de esa manera

"Ay, querida, pareces puritana y tu no quedaste así por obra del espíritu santo" Le señalo el gran vientre "Debes haber practicado bastante con Saga" A este comentario, Core se lo pensó...bueno, él tuvo razón, pero igual siguió siendo raro la situación

"Eh...bueno, sí"

"Ya, ya, no importa. Tu que piensas¿Sentirá algo por mi?" Le pregunto totalmente esperanzado

"Mmm..." Core pensaba, para ella la situación era anómala y el echo de tan solo pensar en ellos dos juntos...brrr, le producía cierto escalofrió. Miro al santo de piscis, algo le tendría que contestar "yo creo que sí, por lo que me contaste, aparte se dejo..."

"Toquetear todo" Completo él

"S...sí"

"¡Bien!" Dijo con una gran sonrisa "Ay, nena eres la única con la que puedo hablar, acá zon todoz unoz brutoz machistas. No tiene ni doz dedoz de frente" Comenzó a protestar y como le era usual, cuando se emocionaba le salia de adentro el gay / loca potenciado

"Emm...claro" Core no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que él pensaba, pero bueno...

"¡Core!" Saga entro al jardín y se acerco a su esposa "Acá estabas" La reprendió

"¿Me buscabas para lago?" Le dijo ella en tono falsete, como si fuese todo una lady...cosa que, bueno...no era

"Y...querría pasar algo de tiempo con la madre de mis hijos¿Es mucho pedir?" Dijo con ironía, ya que últimamente Core pasaba mucho tiempo con ese santo

"Bueno, bueno" Le calmo como si fuese un perrito "Vamos" Se levanto ayudado por su esposo "Después cuéntame" Le dijo a Afrodita

"Por supuesto" Le sonrió "Y tu..." Señalo a Saga "Me la cuidas"

"Mmm" Rumio Saga en respuesta. Una vez que salieron de la ultima casa del santuario, Saga le pregunto algo curioso a su mujer "¿qué es lo que te tiene que contar?"

"Nada que te importe" Le dijo con una sonrisita

"Mmm" Paso un brazo por los hombros de Core y la apretó contra su flanco "Así esta mejor" Inclino la cabeza y la beso, mientras que con ternura acariciaba el enorme vientre de su esposa. Mientras tanto, Afrodita los vio alejarse, esperando algún día estar en ese lugar.

**La canción usada al principio es de Deep Purple, "Fireball". La autora.**


	3. Besos Que Matan

Capitulo 3: "Besos Que Matan"

"_Realmente te ame, pero tu no estas aquí. _

_Mi primer amor ha terminado._

_Por favor, no vengas a mi en sueños, aun sonriendo. _

_Estabas en problemas ya, aun antes de terminar la ultima frase..._

_Y aun así, antes de decirlo, me besaste._

_¿Por qué, solo en mis labios?_

_No importa cuanto intente olvidar, el ultimo de tus recuerdos..._

_Esta en mis labios..._

_...Solo en mis labios."_

"Tres de la tarde en el ocaso de mi vida" Se dijo Afrodita pensativo. Aunque se encontraba bastante lejos del ocaso de su vida, pero no estaba de muy buen humor ese día. Seis días habían pasado y no supo nada de Death. Estaba empezando a pensar que él, en realidad no querría saber nada con él. Encima no pudio hablar con Core, ya que Saga la tuvo prácticamente encerrada en el tercer templo. "Ayy..." Suspiro. Acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que él no tuvo la culpa de que su alma de mujer hubiese terminado en un hermoso cuerpo masculino "Pero nadie entiende" Dijo indignado en un susurro. Había llegado su destino: El templo de cáncer. Por que según el dicho: ' si la montaña no va hacia ti...'. pero en la segunda casa no había nadie, así que decidió esperar.

Death Mask caminaba a paso pesado, estaba muy encabronado. Esa tarada de la mujer de Saga últimamente lo molestaba bastante, haciéndole preguntas sobre su vida personal...y no se las hizo muy amablemente, había que tener en cuenta que Core y Death se odiaban muerte. Pero Death no era conocido por su paciencia, así que hoy la había mandado al diablo por enésima vez y casi se van a las manos (Sí, Core le iba a pegar y no seria la primer vez)...pero justo entro el bendito Saga y lo vio maldecir a su bendita esposa. Estuvo a punto de vagar por una dimensión desconocida, con un par de huesos rotos de bonus, todo por culpa de esa entrometida. Y su animo no mejoro, cuando al entrar a su templo encontró a la persona que ocupaba su pensamientos y lo desvelaba por las noches.

"¿Qué parte de 'No te vuelvas a acercar a mi' no entendiste?" Le pregunto sin mirarlo

"Solo vine a visitar a un compañero de trabajo...o acaso ¿No es eso lo que somos?" Le dijo con una sonrisita sabedora. Death Mask no le contesto. Se le acerco y le tomo el rostro con brusquedad. Afrodita que seguía contra la pared lo miro desafiante. Death lo beso con una pasión salvaje que le nació de adentro, con una urgencia feroz. Afrodita, ni lento ni perezoso, enredo sus dedos en los cabellos de él y ejerció presión sobre la cabeza para poder profundizar el beso. Y cuando la lengua de cáncer se adentro en la boca de piscis, este sintió que una llamarada se prendió en su cuerpo, que estallo en un incendio cuando Death Mask lo aprisiono mas contra la pared y pudo sentir todo el cuerpo de él contra el suyo. Pero tan bruscamente como el beso había comenzado, bruscamente finalizo y Death se marcho, dejando a un sorprendido Afrodita. "¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme así?" Jadeo entre dientes, sintiendo que la piel le quemaba. Pero la persona que lo había provocado se había marchado. "Una ducha de agua fría, eso es lo que haré" Se dijo mientras salía del templo de cáncer.

Death Mask no se avía alejado mucho, estaba escondido fuera de su casa. Trataba de calmar el calor que se extendió por su cuerpo y seguía haciéndolo. "Maldición" Mascullo, es que acaso ya no podría controlar su cuerpo. Para ser el mejor, debía ser perfecto y sentirse atraído por una persona de su mismo sexo lo hacia imperfecto y a la vez débil...y según su filosofía 'Los débiles eran el alimento de los fuertes' (NdA: ¡¡No sos Makoto Shishio, nene!"), eso era lo que le habían enseñado tantos años atrás, cuando luchaba para ganar la armadura que ahora vestía. Pero lo peor de todo era que, no era solo deseo lo que sintió antes ni ahora...era amor y el muy maldito había echado raíces en su corazón sin pedirle permiso, de esto ya hacia años. ¿Él enamorado, esto estaba muy mal. Y al ver que Afrodita lo provocaba tan deliberadamente, había echo que las barreras que había formado, se desvaneciesen. "Iré al lago" Se dijo Death, necesitaba agua fría, al igual que el santo de piscis.

**La Canción del inicio es un ending de Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. La autora **


	4. Hoy Es La Noche Del Resto De Nuestras

Capitulo 4: "Hoy Es La Noche... Del Resto De Nuestras Vidas"

"Haría cualquier cosa: Suplicaría, robaría, moriría;

para tenerte en estos brazos esta noche.

Te quiero como a las rosas, quieren a la lluvia...

Sabes que te necesito, como un poeta necesita el dolor.

Daría cualquier cosa: Mi sangre, mi amor, mi vida;

si estuvieses en estos brazos esta noche.

Te abrazaría, te necesitaría, me arrodillaría ante ti

Y haría todas las cosas bien, si estuvieses en estos brazos esta noche.

Te amaría, te complacería, te diría que nunca te dejaría y te

Amaría hasta el fin del mundo...

...Si estuvieses en estos brazos esta noche."

Afrodita sintió la presencia de alguien en su habitación, eran las dos de la madrugada y la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación. De apoco abrió los ojos; a los pies de la cama se erguía una silueta masculina. La figura se movió y subió a la cama, la pálida luz de la luna ilumino el rostro del intruso. Afrodita contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Death Mask gateo sobre el colchón, frotando su piel contra un mudo santo dorado, hasta que al fin quedo por completo sobre él y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. El caballero de piscis salió de su estupor para entrar en el puro asombro...¿Death Mask en su cama?...¿Era todo un sueño, se pregunto. Trato de decir algo, pero Death se lo impidió, apoyando un dedo en los labios entre abiertos del santo

"No hables"Le susurro con voz ronca y con el pulgar le delineo el labio inferior. Inclinó la cabeza para alcanzar su objetivo: el cuello de Afrodita, y rozo con su mejilla la de él

"Yo..." Trato de decir, aunque en realidad balbuceo, por que aun no podía salir de su extrañeza

"Shh..." Lo silencio y le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja, tironeando suavemente. Afrodita sintió como si esa fuese su primera vez...cosa que estaba muy alejada de la realidad, por que había sido a los quince años con un soldado cinco años mayor que él, experiencia no le faltaba, así que se fue soltando de apoco. Dejándose llevar por la sangre que le hervía y latía cada vez con mas fuerza en busca de eso que hacia mucho anhelaba. Acaricio con sus manos la espalda del moreno, que al igual que la suya eran gruesas cuerdas recubiertas de satinada piel...aunque la de él era mas suave (NdA: siempre tan egocéntrico). Mientras que Death se dedicaba a besar su cuello, Afrodita paso sus manos por todo el cuerpo del italiano, acariciando y disfrutando al fin de ese trasero tan bien formado. Con la lengua, Death Mask delineo y recorrió con lentitud erótica la unión de esos labios rosas, para luego irrumpir con violencia, uniendo su lengua a la de Afrodita. Pecho contra pecho, rozándose, sintiendo la fuerza de ambos. Aunque para Death Mask, si era la primera vez con alguien de su mismo sexo, actuó con soltura y experiencia e hizo ver, no las estrellas sino el mismísimo universo entero. 'Dios, que bien dotado esta...', suspiro mentalmente Afrodita al sentirlo dentro, suspiro que por cierto también exclamo en un grito y fue causa de una carcajada en Death. Y Afrodita tampoco se quedo sin experimentar, por que luego de torturar dulcemente por un par de minutos a su amante, le toco a él sentirse rodeado por la calidez de del italiano...de sentirse dentro de él, de sentirlo después de tantos años esperando por ese momento, en el cual trasmitieron lo que sentían a través de sus cuerpos...y trasmitieron mucho mas, por que el encuentro entre ellos no fue suave, si no mas bien algo violento, mucha pasión contenida. Una hora después, un Afrodita totalmente satisfecho, se desperezo en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...que se le borro al instante al ver a su compañero de lecho levantarse bruscamente de la cama.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto Afrodita irritado mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba el cuerpo desnudo de Death, cuerpo que por cierto había explorado a 'fondo'

"Es un error lo que paso y no va a volver a suceder" Le contesto mientras se calzaba los pantalones, que se había quitado mientras Afrodita dormía y no sabia de su presencia

"¡UN QUE?Grito con fastidio y exasperación. Le tomo del brazo, para que se diera vuelta, pero Death se zafo

"Basta..." Susurro "Fue...fue todo un error" Volvió a repetir, pero esta vez fue con vacilación y se marcho

"Esto es el colmo" Suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama derrotado...por el momento.

OooOooO

Eran las nueve de la mañana, del mismo día. El sol en lo alto ya era bastante fuerte. Afrodita caminaba con paso firme, totalmente decidido: Le cantaría las cuarenta a Death Mask. Pero lo que no se imagino el santo, era que otro santo lo retendría.

"¡Eh, pescadito!" Le llamo en tono burlón Shura, el cual se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada principal del templo de capricornio, a su lado se encontraba Shaina. Con renuencia Afrodita se volteo

"¿Si?" Le pregunto con toda naturalidad, ya que era muy común los choques con Shura...no podría negar que él también molestaba al santo de capricornio, así que se la tuvo que aguantar

"¿Qué te ha pasado en la boca?" Le pregunto mientras se le acercaba. El santo de piscis se llevo la mano a la boca y se dio cuanta que tenia los labios un poco hinchados...es que no solo los había usado para besar... "¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa...y muyyyy chusma

"No te incumbe"

"Pero mira..." Le señalo el cuello "...Tienes varias manchas moradas" Dijo y comenzó a reírse...mientras que Shaina lo observaba, preguntándose ¿por qué se había casado con ese idiota?

"¡UF...No me fastidiezzzz!" Le grito y se llevo la mano al cuello...acordarse de lo bien que la había pasado y de que Death lo había dejado de esa manera...lo enervaba

"Has tenido una noche salvaje, eh...¿Y con quien? Hum, dime..." Pero Shura no pudo continuar, por que un puño paso por encima del hombro de Afrodita y dio de lleno en el rostro del capricorniano, que cayo de bruces en el piso. El santo de piscis se volteo y se encontró con el rostro de Death Mask, pero este no lo miraba a él, sino que tenia la mirada fija en Shura, él cual se levantaba

"¡Que demonios!" Exclamo Shura enojado...su esposa, la amazona observaba divertida la escena, ella no podría interceder si se peleaban: tenia a su hijo en brazos, excusa perfecta

"No lo molestes" Le advirtió el santo de cáncer. Afrodita abrió los ojos como platos...¿Había escuchado bien?

"Tu quien eres...el noviecito" Le espeto Shura "Te voy a moler a golpes" Dijo entre dientes acercándose a Death. Afrodita vio que se irían a las manos y Shura no debía pelearse enfrente de su hijo...así que intercedió

"Que situación mas insinuante" Ronroneo, ya que se encontraba en el medio de los dos contrincantes, entorno los ojos y miro insinuante a Shura...este se alejo como si la mismísima gorgona lo hubiese mirado. Afrodita sonrió, su plan había funcionado

"¡SHURA, si no vienes aquí, juro que te moleré a golpes hasta dejarte inconsciente y luego me iré con Pablo a la casa de mi hermana" Le amenazo la amazona, harta de el grado de estupidez de Shura, es que desde que había sido padre estaba mas idiota que de costumbre. El santo de capricornio miro a su esposa y a Pablo, su hijo...derrotado por su mujer, volvió a su lado. (NdA¡¡¡Girl Power!). Afrodita con una sonrisa radiante, volteo…demasiado tarde, solo vio la espalda de Death que se alejaba bajando las escaleras a paso apresurado. Pero el santo del pescadito lo siguió, esta vez no se le escaparía, lo había defendido igual que cuando eran niños. Ya estaban lo bastante lejos del templo de capricornio, cuando Afrodita le grito a Death Mask

"¡Giusseppe!" Death se paro en seco y lentamente se dio vuelta, mirando con asombro al otro santo. Nadie, pero nadie en el santuario lo llamaba por su nombre real y solo una persona lo sabia. Observo a Afrodita que sonreía complacido y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con un toque de travesura y le dijo

"Elías" Le llamo.

Afrodita hizo un mohín de disgusto al haber sido llamado por su verdadero nombre "No me gusta que me llamen así, Giu" Se quejo el santo de piscis

"Mira que casualidad, a mi tampoco, Eli"

"¿Por qué me defendiste?" Le pregunto, volviendo a lo que le importaba

"Puro reflejo..."Se dio vuelta y siguió su camino. Afrodita o Elías, como mas gusten, salió corriendo y tomo por el brazo al terco italiano "¿Y ahora que?"

"¿Por qué?" Le insistió

"acaso no te dije que me esperas" Le pregunto Giusseppe Con una sonrisa amenazante (NdA: me encanta ese nombre: Giusseppe...aunque no se si se escribe así, sepan perdonar -)

"Sí y ¿Has vuelto?" Le pregunto sonriente

"Se podría decir que sí" Desvió la mirada, ser tan sincero lo avergonzaba

"¡Por Venus, era hora" Exclamo mientras se le acercaba para plantarle un beso en los labios "Te amo desde que tenia diez años" Le confeso, antes de volver a besarlo "Umm" Gruño el santo de cáncer, seria bastante difícil sonsacarle una confesión, pensó Elías.

OooOooO

Ese mismo día, a la noche...

Giu, como lo llamaba Afrodita, se encontraba sentado en la escalinata de su templo. Con gran pesar diviso una pequeña silueta con una gran barriga que se acercaba a él

"Para mi es una desgracia" Le dijo en forma de saludo Core, que se planto delante de DM "Pero si él es feliz contigo"

"Eso, no es de tu incumbencia" Le comunico sin mirarla

"Mira, me caes pésimo. Si fuese por mi, cangrejito...ya te hubiera hervido y comido" Le amenazo con un dedo

"¡TU! JA, no me hagas reír" Apoyo el mentón en la palma de la mano y suspiro aburrido

"Maldito desgraciado..."

SPLASH (Leerse como onomatopeya) 

Ambos sintieron ese ruido a liquido chocar contra el piso. DM y Core se miraron, luego la segundo miro a sus pies y DM hizo lo mismo. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, con asombro esta vez... "Ro...rom...rompí bolsa" Dijo Con voz trémula Core

"...¿QUÉ!" Grito DM

"¡No me grites!" le grito asustada "Maldición"

"¿Saga?" Le pregunto mientras se puso de pie

"No esta" Core siguió inmóvil "Ayyy" Gimió Core ante la primer contracción y se tomo el vientre

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto alarmado

"Una...contracción" Dijo entre largos suspiros

"Demonios, ese inútil de Saga donde esta cuando se lo necesita" Murmuro y alzo a Core en brazos

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto con el rostro trasfigurado por el dolor y el miedo

"Te llevo al hospital, Bambina" contesto normal, como si ese fuese tan obvio y natural en él

"Oh" Fue lo único que salió de su boca ante la sorpresiva amabilidad del santo de cáncer

OoOoO

En el hospital...

"¿Dónde esta?" Pregunto Saga con preocupación, apenas entro en la sala de esperas del Hospital Asclepio

"Esta en trabajo de parto" Le pregunto Afrodita que estaba al lado de un pálido Death Mask

"¿Dónde esta?" Pregunto Milo, recién llegado, seguido por su mujer, Ariadna (amiga de Core y ex parca al mando del difunto Hades)

"¡Otro mas!" Exclamo Afrodita

"¿Hace cuanto que entro?" Pregunto Saga

"Cuatro horas" Le respondió DM "¿Dónde estabas, eres el esposo, se supone que debes esta con ella" Le dependió, Saga al igual que todos, lo miro con extrañeza...desde cuando Death se preocupaba por la gente

"¡Wooww!" Exclamo Milo ante la reprimenda

"¿Esta aquí el señor Saga?" Pregunto un doctor

"Soy yo" Saga se le acerco

"Su esposa lo quiere ver" Le comunico

"¿Cómo esta?" Le pregunto preocupado

"Bueno...lo maldice a usted constantemente, según dice: 'Sus malditos genes', así lo dijo ella 'Tienen la culpa de que vaya a tener gemelos' y..." El doctor hizo memoria, mientras que Saga comenzaba a ponerse colorado "Ah, me acorde 'y vaya a sufrir como una perra' discúlpeme la palabra, pero así se expreso...dice que por su culpa va a morir en la sala de partos" El doctor sonrió

"Sí, se encuentra de maravilla" Le dijo Saga, si su mujer todavía tenia fuerzas para insultarlo, es que estaba bien. Siguió al medico a la sala de partos, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la risa de Milo

"Milo" Lo llamo Ariadna, que estaba pálida y con el entrecejo fruncido

"¿Si'"

"Me... siento mal" Le dijo...acto seguido: vomito en el macetero mas cercano

"¡OH, demonios...un medico, por favor" Grito mientras se inclinaba para ayudar a su esposa

ooo

Eran las veintitrés cuarenta y cinco y Core estaba por tener a su primer hijo. "Te odio" Le susurro Core a su esposo, el dolor que sentía, le hizo decir cosas que en realidad no pensaba "Esto es tu culpa" Le espeto como si ella no hubiese participado en la creación de las dos criaturas

"Sí, sí" Le dio la razón Saga, mientras que le sostenía la mano, la cual era apretada con demasiada fuerza por Core

"Un poco mas de fuerza y sale el primero" Le indico el doctor y Core pujo con fuerza. Veintitrés cincuenta y cinco, se sintió el llanto del primer niño

"Un poquito mas..." Le insistió el doctor. Veinticuatro y cinco minutos nació el segundo de los gemelos "Son dos niños saludables" Le dijo el doctor, mientras depositaba a los bebes en los brazos de la madre. Saga miro a su mujer y le sonrió con ternura. Core con lagrimas en los ojos miro a sus hijos

"Son hermosos" Le dijo Saga mientras la abrazaba, esta lo miro y le ofreció una sonrisa radiante

"Mira la osadía de estos dos..." Dijo Core con fingida indignación "...nacer dos días diferentes"

"La verdad" Concordó Saga

"Que te parece si le ponemos Dante al menor" Dijo Core

"Sí, me gusta y Lucien al mayor"

"Sí..." Dijo con una sonrisa "Me gusta mucho"

"Te amo, pequeña" La beso "Y a ustedes también" Toco las naricitas de sus bebes

"Y nosotros te amamos a ti" Le dijo apoyando su frente en la de su esposo

Saga entro en la sala de espera y se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse con todos los santos dorados y las dos amazonas predilectas del santuario

"Pero..." dijo Saga

"Teníamos que estar" Le dijo Camus

"Es el segundo nacimiento en época de paz" Comunico Shaka , ya que el primero había sido el de Pablo

"Sí" Exclamo con alivio

"¿Y como están?" Quiso saber Milo

"Bueno...el primer niño, Lucien, nació ayer cinco minutos antes de la medianoche" confirmo Saga

"¡Ah, geminiano como el padre" Dijo Aldebarán

"El segundo, Dante, nació cinco minutos después de la medianoche"

"Bien" Se escucho de fondo, todos voltearon y miraron a Death Mask "Bueno, el niño es de cáncer y es obvio que será mi discípulo" Confeso Death...todos lo miraron sin entender "¿Qué miran?"

"Nada" respondieron

"¿Y Core?" Pregunto Ariadna

"Durmiendo, al igual que mis dos hijos" Dijo con orgullo Saga

"Felicitaciones" Le dijo Milo y le palmeo el hombro con fuerza. Todos lo felicitaron

"Un cigarrillo" Le ofreció Camus

"Gracias, solo por hoy, es que lo necesito" Acepto el padre primerizo

"Por suerte, a mi me falta para eso" dijo Milo tranquilo, refiriéndose a lo de ser padre primerizo

"Se encuentra aquí la señora..." La enfermera leyó la ficha "Ariadna"

"Sí, soy yo" la ex parca se acerco

"El doctor dice que los vómitos son comunes en su estado" Le confirmo la enfermera

"¿Qué estado?" Pregunto en tono inocente milo, que se había acercado a las dos mujeres

"El de embarazada, esta de dos meses" Le contesto la rubia enfermera

"¡Milo!" Grito Ariadna mientras que el santo de escorpio caía redondo al piso

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dos días después, los gemelos de cabellos color miel y ojos azules, se encontraban en el regazo de su madre

"Como duermen" Susurro Afrodita

"Sí" Le respondió Core con una sonrisa. Dante abrió los ojos y comenzó a gimotear "Umm, quiere comer" Dijo Core "Toma a Lucien" Le pidió a Afrodita y este tomo al bebe que seguía durmiendo "Señorcito, esto no puede seguir así" Le reprocho dulcemente a su hijo mientras lo alimentaba "Debo decir, que de los dos, Dante es el mas inquieto" Le confeso a Afrodita

"¿Dónde esta mi futuro discípulo!" Pregunto Death mientras entraba al salón de la casa de géminis

"Shhhh, Giu"" Le acallo Afrodita "Esta comiendo, pero despertaras al que duerme con tus gritos"

"Bueno, Eli. No me di cuenta" Se disculpo el santo de cáncer con su pareja

"¿Qué es esto?" Gruño Saga, que recién llegaba a su casa "Se van, mi mujer y mis hijos tiene que descansar" Saga agarro a Lucien que estaba en brazos de Afrodita

"Mira, vine a ver a mi discípulo" Comenzó DM

"¿Tu discípulo, eso lo veremos" Le contesto Saga

"Ya, ya, muchachos" Los calmo Afrodita

"Pobre niño, tenerlos de padres a ustedes" Señalo Death

"Oye, cangrejito de cuarta..." Core lo miro

"Nos vamos" Anuncio Afrodita y comenzó a empujar a Death que siguió protestando "¡Giusseppe!" Le reprendió y este callo

"Ufff...ya se han ido" Saga se sentó en el sofá al lado de su mujer. Lucien se había despertado con todo el griterío y agarraba con su pequeña mano un dedo de su papá "¿cómo esta mi futuro santo de Géminis?" Dijo sonriendo como un bobo Saga, mirando los ojos verdes azulados de su hijo mayor

"Tu también con eso, apenas tienes dos días" Le dijo Core, ya que tanto Death, como su marido, estaban haciendo planes a priori para sus hijos

"Perdón...es mas fuerte que yo" Se disculpo avergonzado. Luego miro a Core y le beso la punta de la nariz. Dante tomo los cabellos de su madre para llamarle al atención, no sea cosa que lo ignore

"Acércate" Le dijo Saga y ella obedeció con gusto. Saga le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y la acerco mas a él "Soy muy feliz" le beso la frente

"Y yo también" Le contesto Core sonriéndole

Afuera del tercer templo, Afrodita y Death Mask caminaban hacia la casa del segundo

"Sabes Giu" Le tomo la mano "Nosotros también podríamos tener una niña"

"¿Una niña?"

"Sí, una niña y podría ser santo dorado, seria maravilloso"

"Sí...me gusta la idea, Eli" Le respondió pensativo

"Le pondríamos vestiditos rosas, sí rosa. Le peinaría el cabello en dos coletas..." El santo de piscis había empezado a fantasear y hablar solo. DM tiro del brazo de Eli y este choco contra su pecho, le tomo la cabeza y le robo un beso que dejo a Afrodita sin aliento

"Te amo" Le dijo el santo de Cáncer

"¡Ah, Giu! Siempre lo supe" Le sonrió "Pero es bueno saberlo de la fuente¿Verdad?"

"Muy cierto" Exclamo el santo de cáncer con marcado acento italiano. Tomo la mano de Eli y siguieron rumbo al cuarto templo. Ahora ya no haría falta que ocultara mas sus sentimientos, podría vivir tranquilo.

FIN

11/12/04

Core BloodDrinker

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, mi primer yaoi...que orgullo jajajajaja. para las que quieran saber, la cancion del inicio es de Bon Jovi y se llama 'in these arms'. gracias a todas por leer este intento de yaoi jejejeje.


End file.
